Power Rangers Turbo: Shiftin Back
by redlightforceranger
Summary: Back from helping the Galaxy Rangers, the Space Rangers find Angel Grove in bad shape. Their friend capture and the only power to save the day is an old one.
1. The attack

Power Rangers Shiftin Back  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own I just screw with their minds.  
  
Time Period: The Space Rangers coming back from helping the Galaxy Rangers.  
  
  
  
Zipping off on their galaxy gliders, the Space Rangers wave goodbye once more to the galaxy rangers. They were all feels with mixed emotions. Sure they had stopped the threat of the Psycho Rangers once again. But at the price of another Ranger. Kendrix, the Pink Galaxy Ranger, lost her body restoring Cassie's power. Carlos notice that she was holding her head down on their way back to Earth.  
  
Carlos: Cassie look I know your upset, but all rangers now the risk we take for being a ranger. She did what she thought was right.  
  
Cassie: I know your right Carlos but still maybe if I had..  
  
Andros: Its over with now Cassie, the Galaxy Rangers will figure out what to do. Now we need to head back to earth quickly, now that Zhane has stayed with the Rebels. Angel Grove has been left unprotected.  
  
Carlos: What could have happen in the short time that we left?  
  
Carlos had no idea what was to come for them when they reach Angel Grove. As they approach their hometown. They could see smoke in the air.  
  
Carlos: Someone left something on the grill to long. (He laugh)  
  
Neither Carlos nor the other rangers knew that a new threat of monsters were on a vicious rampage. For the past three days three monsters had been sent out all times of the day, thrashing, bashing, trashing all around town. No one was spared from these evil monsters. The whole city had practically shut down. Kids didn't go to school; adults stop going to work in fear of the monster attacks. The only ones out was those brave enough to go out and the fire and policemen. Which is where we take place. The smoke that Carlos had seen earlier. Was actually the latest monster attack at the Power plant? Firemen were at the power plant trying to put out the fire. But to no luck, every fire put out the monster return with more firepower.  
  
Fireman 1: Captain sir we can't keep this up much longer the monsters brings up more fires than we can put out.  
  
Captain: We have to do what we can until the rangers get back. Whenever they get back, I sure wish they came back. TJ I never understood why you left.  
  
The head of the monster trio was a black monster that looks almost human except for the fact that his head was in the shape of a dragon. And that he had nine tails that also resemble dragonheads. The other two were more of Robots with giant fists. Both with a metallic spikes on those fists.  
  
  
  
Robot 1: Dragon Master the humans are actually trying to put up a fight.  
  
Dragon Master: Yes I see its rather sad to see them scramble for their lives, knowing they can't win. Even their protectors the rangers have left them defenseless.  
  
A kick knocks Dragon Master rolling on his side. When he finally stands, he sees the Red Space Ranger standing there. A smile comes across Dragon Master's face.  
  
Andros: I wouldn't say they are defenseless. (Slapping his hands together.)  
  
Dragon Master: Thundertron and Titaintron take care of the other rangers leave the Red Ranger for myself.  
  
The robots did as they instructed to do so. Thundertron took on the Blue and Yellow Rangers. While the Pink and Black rangers had to deal with the walking tank Titaintron.  
  
Carlos: Are you up for this Cassie?  
  
Cassie: Yeah. Let's take this tin can apart. (Charging at him)  
  
Carlos followed behind Cassie. She stops and fired her Astro blaster at his chest. Carlos jump on her shoulders and off them with his Lunar Lance in his right hand, he twirls it around and then brought it down against the robot's chest. He spin around and then drove it through its mid section, he yank it out. The robot fell back in an explosion. It seems that was the plan for the rangers. Ashley with her Star Slinger booster mode fired at Thunertron. But he put up more of a fight. With his spikes he fired them at her, but TJ jump on her pushing her out of the way. They roll for a second.  
  
TJ: Are you ok?  
  
Ashley: Um yeah.  
  
TJ: Astro Axe Booster mode!  
  
TJ and Ashley fired at the same time on to the Robot's spiked fists. The bust open exposing wires. TJ jump in the air with his Astro Axe.  
  
TJ: Astro Spin  
  
TJ became a blue cyclone striking the Robot over and over finally the last strike was deliver. Ashley ran up to TJ hugging him. The Robot fell back and explodes in the same fashion as his partner. Cassie and Carlos were the next to arrive to the duo.  
  
Meanwhile Andros and Dragon Master began what look like a ballet of sword fighting. Each strike was meet with a block. Swing, block, swing, blocks, thrust, block. these motion went on for atleast a ten mins. Dragon Master came out with a second blade in his left hand striking the ranger across the chest. Sparks flew as Andros flips backwards. All nine of his tails glowed red and then fire at Andros. Andros couldn't move in time the fireballs had already made contact with him. Fire burst all around him, Andros flying up the air. He came down hard on his back. Pain shot all through his back, he cried out in pain. Dragon Master stomp on Andros's smoking body.  
  
Dragon Master: You're not so tough.  
  
????: We are  
  
Two streams of water sends Dragon Master flying into a wall. A surprise look on his face. Where did the water come from? Was the look on his face.  
  
TJ: I thought you needed to cool off a bit. (Holding a water hose)  
  
Carlos and TJ both held firemen's water hoses. The girls head toward Andros when they notice small eggs all around them. Cassie picks one up, Ashley tries to warn her not to, but its too late. The egg explodes, causing the other around the rangers to explode. The rangers falls back demorph. A few more robots appear in the eggs places. Lifting up Andros's limp body, the other robot grabs the rangers' morphers. And handed them back to Dragon Master.  
  
Dragon Master: Well it been fun rangers but I really do have to go, you know use your powers to take over the world and thing like that. You were somewhat of a challenge, but I was expecting better. Well I guess we'll never know what you could have done. Dragonites finish them. (He fades out with Andros. The robots leave too and new monsters appear. The tail heads of Dragon Master is what these guys look like.)  
  
TJ was the first one his feet. The other rangers were out of it. He cracks his neck and flips in the middle of the gang of Dragonites. He punches the first two but the impact had little affect on them. Going in for a roundhouse kick the Dragonites. Still nothing they quickly beat TJ down. But he was determine not to give up. Lying on the ground he grabs a dragonite's arm and twists it. Wraps his feet around his left leg and do a move causing the dragonite no choice but to fall over. TJ picks himself up. Two more charge at him but he dives pass them turns and kicks them both in the back. More and more came at him he did the best he could to fight them off but soon he was overpowered. He roll back to where his friend laid. The dragonites made their way over to the beaten rangers. They open their mouths for the attack on the rangers. TJ lay across Ashley to shield her from the attack. Just as the dragonites were about to fire, six silver blast enter the dragonite's mouth. The dragonites howl in pain. TJ look up into the darkness caused by the smoke. All he could see was a silver steak going through the smoke; one by one the Dragonites fell back. TJ had breathe into too much of the smoke and soon he felt tired, he close his eyes and that was it. 


	2. Back in Action

Back in action  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them I just screw with their minds  
  
Time Period: During the Lost Galaxy series.  
  
  
  
  
  
TJ woke up into a place where he had never seen or been in before. A slight fear came across him. Beaded sweat rolled down his forehead. His jumps off the bed onto the floor. He looks himself over looking for anything that could explain why he was here. It felt like he was in a lab, was he an experiment to be tested on. The room was red all around. It had everything like on the Mega ship but it was red accent among the room. Near his bed was a window. TJ rush over to it. He open the window a gush of cold wind smack him in the face, his eyes squint just a bit as he look out into the dawn sky. The sun was on its way up. Had he been sleeping the whole night? He hopes it was dream, Andros had been capture, had his morpher been taken. He looks down at his left arm; he was surprise to see what was on his arm. Instead of his space morpher he saw his old communicator from his Turbo days. Although he was happy to see this, it also meant that it wasn't all a dream. He stomach began to rumble, he grab his stomach and rub it. He went out of the door. Into a hallway he look around he didn't' have any clue of where to go. But the smell of bacon and pancakes lead him around the corner. "I smell Cassie's famous Blueberry pancakes, eggs, and bacon, " he said rushing into the center of the smell. And his right there was Cassie making breakfast, while Carlos and Ashley sat at the table waiting for Cassie to finish up. "It's about time you got up." Cassie said scrambling the eggs in the frying pan. "Yeah we've been waiting on you for the longest, but we just couldn't wait." Carlos said licking his lips. TJ didn't know how to react to all of this. *They act as if nothing is going on* he thought. Looking down at the table he notices that there are six place settings.  
  
"Um guys did what happen last night really happen?" he asks taking a chance that they would remember. Ashley looks down with a sad expression on her face. He knew the answer. "Ok I guess I know that it did, but does anyone have any idea what all that was about?" TJ ask. The other rangers had all clueless faces. "Actually we were hoping that you had some answers." Carlos said. "Yeah you were the only one that was up before we all went out. We thought you brought us here." Cassie said taking the plates of food to the table. "Well that atleast what Justin and Robert said." She added. "Justin our Justin?" TJ ask shocked. "Yes little Justin you know the Blue Turbo ranger." Ashley laughed, getting her mind off Andros. It then occurred to the other rangers that TJ was just as clueless as they were. "So you didn't bring us here or talk with Justin or Robert?" Cassie questions not being as at home as she once was. "What if its another trap like last night?" she asks looking at the other two. Carlos had already begun eating not really pay any mind to the others. There was quietness among the rangers all except for Carlos whose scraping of the fork across his plate could be heard. Ashley slaps his shoulder. "What I was hungry." He said looking at her, she chuckled a bit. She pointed at his chin. "Yeah I can tell you got egg hanging off your chin." Ashley said. He wipes it off. "Good old Carlos just as crazy as ever." A voice was heard from behind them. TJ sprang around quickly into a battle stance. "Relax Teeja it's me Justin." Justin said walking in, someone was following him. In step another African-American boy, he look almost like TJ. "Sup" the boy said to him, taking a seat right beside Cassie and helping himself to Pancakes, eggs, and few strips of bacon. Justin took the seat on the other side of Carlos and also pile his plate on with food. Carlos went in for some more. Ashley and Cassie join the boys in the meal, also packing their plates. TJ still stood in his fighting stance. He broke the stance and walk over to the head of he table. "Um excuse me I hate to break up everyone's breakfast, but there are a lot of explaining that needs to be done." He said directing his question over to the new boy and Justin. Justin puts his fork down. Oh this is Robert his is another Turbo ranger. Um Ashley can you pass the butter please?" Justin said. Ashley hands him the butter; he takes it with a smile.  
  
"I was wanting more of an answer like we are in this place because. Robert is a Turbo ranger because. Those things that attack us were, and they are because. You know things like that." TJ said. Robert stops eating and stood up. "Ok everyone follow me." He said waving them to come his way. "But I'm not finish eating." Carlos said stuffing his mouth full of eggs. "Carlos" the girls said laughing at his display of pigishness. Everyone was leaving out of the room behind Robert, Carlos grab a bacon strip from everyone's plate and stuff it in his mouth down the hallway. At the very end of the hallway was an elevator. Robert opens the doors and all the rangers enter. Once every one was inside. "Turbo chamber" Robert called. The doors shut and descend downward after a few seconds pass the elevator stop and the doors open. They all step out and with looks of amaze and surprise looks at how much this Turbo base look like the main chamber of the power chamber. Someone was sitting in a black leather chair at the main panel. As the rangers all took steps slowly into the open space, the chair spun around to greet them.  
  
"Adam?" TJ said.  
  
"In the flesh" he replied.  
  
"Yo! Adam" Carlos said.  
  
"Carlos, Cassie, Ashley." Adam said. Stepping from the panel he walks over to the four rangers giving them each a hug. TJ was even more confused than before. "I hope you can explain what's going on, because right now I can understand is fire bad tree pretty." TJ said rubbing his head. "Sure I can, all you take a seat." Adam said. Each of the rangers took a seat. A huge screen lowered. "Well Zordon had contacted me one day after you guys had taken over as Rangers. Telling me that he sense that you guys would need some help. Also Zordon contacted Billy together the three of us created new weapons and zords in the time of need that we had. Since only the Dragonzord and Super Zeo Zord IV were the only zords that could handle underwater battles. We made new zords that would be able to fight as well in or on water. At the same time the Wave Runner Turbo Ranger power was created. But we didn't pick anyone just yet to take the power. That's when the Phantom Ranger gave you guys the Rescue zords. (The screen shows the rescue zords) Dimitra and Zordon had another chat, this was about they day when all the villains would join together. So we created the Turbo base, but we had no idea Zordon had plan the Space powers already out. So here stood the Turbo base. With the new set of zords, and another turbo ranger. But when we discover Divatox had destroyed the power rangers, and Zordon was capture and Dimirta left earth. I did what I could while you guys left to space. I pick Jamel as the Wave Runner Turbo Ranger, but he couldn't handle the job alone. So during one of my boxing training classes I notice Robert was very resourceful given his small size. So I took him under my wing and train him to be the Silver Streak Turbo Ranger. He's the one that saved you last night and brought you here. Justin saw me one day at the mall and told me of you guys being rangers and his old power still working. So I brought him here. The three of us have been here doing what we could when you guys were out on space missions. It took awhile but all the Turbo weapons and zords are fully restored. (Screen shows the Turbo and Rescue zords.) Now there is a new threat has showed up just a few days ago. We have no idea who or what they want." Adam finished.  
  
"It had something to do with Andros and our space powers." TJ said standing up looking at his left arm again. "So I'm guessing this means we are going to be Turbo rangers again?" he ask looking at Adam. Adam knodded. "How do you guys feel about that?" he ask the rest.  
  
"I'm in" Carlos said standing up.  
  
"Me too" Cassie said following behind him.  
  
"You know I'm there." Justin said.  
  
"I give it a try." Robert said.  
  
TJ walk over to Ashley. "Well Ash?" he asks. She looks up at him.  
  
"Yeah." She said slowly.  
  
"Ok then Robert what do we do first?" TJ ask him.  
  
Robert looks at TJ. "Why are you asking me, you're the leader aren't you?" Robert asks. TJ face change. "Oh I am aren't I." He said. The other rangers look up at him. "I say we go out and try to find anything they left behind to give us some kind of clue, of what they are up to." TJ said.  
  
Warehouse Compound.  
  
Andros hangs down from the hook off a wall. A table below him with his and the other space morphers on it. A couple of guys walk into the room. Andros face showed that he was trying to move something. "This room cancels out your alien powers." One of the lab guys said. "Where am I?" Andros asks. "All will be reveal in due time." Another lab guy said.  
  
Power Plant.  
  
All the rangers in there regular clothes search around the chard power plant. Off into teams of two, Justin and Carlos, Cassie and Robert, and TJ and Ashley. While searching Ashley seem quiet, she hadn't said too much since TJ woke up. Lifting up a metal shard, TJ broke the silence. "Ashley are you ok?" he asks. She looks at him tucking her hair behind her ear. "Yeah I'm fine." She said. She doesn't really want to go into this. TJ starts to say something else. "TJ look out!" she screams. He turns around and gets kick in the chest by a dragonite. "I guess they know what's up." TJ said. The other rangers groups got attack by dragonites. TJ stood up. "Shift into Turbo." TJ said. 


End file.
